Hybrid Love
by Talisa Ivashkov
Summary: What begins as a romantic gesture to Klaus, soon puts Caroline in a difficult position. But after an interesting encounter with Rebekah who unlike Elijah tells her what's really going on in New Orleans, will she turn right back around and return to Mystic Falls or will she stay and see what there is between Klaus and her?
1. Welcome To New Orleans

**Description:_ What begins as a romantic gesture to Klaus, soon puts Caroline in a difficult position. But after an interesting encounter with Rebekah who unlike Elijah tells her what's really going on in New Orleans, will she turn right back around and return to Mystic Falls or will she stay and see what there is between Klaus and her?_**

* * *

**Caroline (Welcome To New Orleans)**

I'd finally made it to New Orleans, it wasn't what I'd expected at all. This was a town full of vampires run by vampires. I could believe it. This was nothing like Mystic Falls, it was the opposite of Mystic Falls.

I'd come here to see if there was really something between Klaus and me. Elijah had been the one too call me. He told me that Klaus needed a distraction and that I might just be the perfect distraction. So I decided to take a leap of faith and see if there was something between us. I don't think that that was the reason that Elijah wanted or motivation for me to come, but that's the one that he had to live with.

My phone started to ring. I looked at it, it was Rebekah, "Hello, Rebekah." I said with caution. I wasn't really sure why she was calling me I soon found out.

"Caroline, thank god you answered. Elijah told me you were coming, are you almost here?"

"Yes, I'm just entering, why?"

"I'll meet you there. There's something you should know before you decide you want to start a relationship with my brother. Elijah, even being the good brother sometimes leaves parts out." That was all she said before she hung up.

I pulled over to wait for her. It didn't take her long. But it still took longer than I would've liked it to be. Although this wasn't worth mentioning to Rebekah, it would probably just piss her off. Making Rebekah mad was never a good idea for anyone.

"Sorry it took so long, Klaus had something going on and needed me. He still doesn't know you're here. Thought that should stay that way until you knew everything." She smiled at me and I knew for whatever reason that her intentions for once were good. Maybe New Orleans has changed her.

This was new for her, I mean the whole being a good person thing. She wasn't really sure how to tell me the rest. When it is about her she's fine. She can talk about herself for hours without even hesitation. But now telling me something about someone else and it being for something good, well that was hard for her.

"Just say what Klaus has to do with this situation." I prompted. Maybe me just guiding her is how she turns over a new leaf but, I hope she wasn't turning to the good side because in all honesty this didn't suet her that well. She just look very awkward and tense. I even think I could see a wrinkle or two, but I wasn't going to mention that to her.

"It's not that simple." Rebekah replied.

"Okay, who is it between?" If this went on for too much longer I was going to lose it for sure. I didn't care that this was Rebekah, or that she was an original. I just didn't want to stand her for another century waiting for her to tell what the hell is going on.

Rebekah didn't say anything at first as she tried to figure out what to exactly to say to me. I didn't blame her, we were a lot alike in some ways. We both lost our temper easily, we also easily became jealous. There were plenty of others too I can usurer you of that much.

"Okay, you can't yell at me or get mad at me about this. I didn't know until I got her a few days ago, and also Elijah hadn't told me you were coming until last night." She took a deep breath.

"Just tell me Rebekah!" I hissed, and I was beyond beginning to become very frustrated with Rebekah. I was full blown frustrated with Rebekah.

"It's Hayley and Klaus." She took a step backward which wasn't smart because that only frustrated me even more.

"Oh my god, Rebekah what about them?" She really didn't know how to tell anyone anything did she? Had she just not been taught how to communicate when she was a child or something? Wouldn't a normal human being or even vampire just tell you what the hell was going on? But then again I had to remember Rebekah wasn't a normal anything.

"Hayley is carrying Klaus' hybrid love child." I was about to stop her when she add, "Just wait hear me out here. Hayley doesn't want anything to do with the child once it is born. The witches in the town that are unable to practice magic because of Marcel are making her keep the child because they thought they had leverage over Klaus as long as she was carrying his hybrid love child. But obviously they didn't know a thing about Klaus. But after they learned the mistake they had made they didn't care about her and Elijah took her back to our house. She's has tried to kill it a few times now, if that makes you feel better, I think last night was the tenth." With that that was the Rebekah that I knew and loved (sometimes).

"I don't know what to say." I mean really what is a person supposed to say to all of that information. "Why can't the witches practice magic here?" I asked.

"Because Marcel doesn't allow them too."

"How?" I think I had a right to know what was going on in this town if I was going to stay.

"We just learned that he has a powerful witch that can tell when someone uses magic and he kills them in front of everyone. This is a town for vampires not witches and werewolves." I was beginning to see that.

"Well first of all are you going to stay? And if so give me the keys you can stay with us at our place. Second you can not mention the hybrid love child to Marcel or any of his guy. Oh and Marcel's guys all drink ravine so we can't compel them. That started when we arrived." I didn't say anything. I just handed her the keys and I got in the car and she drove off.


	2. Castle

**Caroline**

This wasn't a house, this was a mother fucking castle. I don't know how they got this house here, but, I had a good feeling that I wasn't going to have to worry about bumping into Hayley often. I looked around before I went inside. I felt like a kid on Christmas that had gotten everything they had wanted. I couldn't help it, I spun around.

Rebekah looked at me with curiosity shining in her eyes. SHe didn't comment, which seemed unusual, normally she would make a snappy comment. I wondered if she was okay, maybe she was somehow deathly ill. She couldn't be ill she was an Original, they can't be killed.

Finally I started inside, it was beautiful, pristine, shiny clean, and unusually quiet. How could a house full of Originals be this quiet?

"Nick!" Rebekah yells. What is she doing? Fear took of all of my amazement in a second. He was going to explode when he sees me. He ran here to get away from me didn't he? So why again was I here? Oh yeah that's right because I pushed him away, I was the reason he wanted to come here to get away from my rejection. What made me think this was a good idea? Every part of me was telling me to run, at vampire speed to get out of here, but my feet didn't move no matter how much my brain tried to get them to.

I hear some foot steps somewhere above me. Soon there are three people who are standing at the railing at the top of the stairs. There was Klaus, complete shock on his face. I was amused at my effect on him, I had to hold back my laughter. Once he had recovered a heart stopping smile appears. I had missed that. Next to him on the right there was his brother Elisa. Elisa had on a brotherly welcoming smile. Then next to Elisa was there was Hayley. We don't really have a great relationship, she was and probably still is in love with my ex-boyfriend, Tyler.

She was glaring at me, and I felt like beating her into a miscarriage. Truthfully though I don't you could blame me, she was carrying Klaus' hybrid love child. I was mad, she took not only Tyler away, but also is pregnant with Klaus' child. We continued to glare at each other, until we were interrupted suddenly by Klaus' voice.

"What a delightful surprise. What are you doing here, Miss. Forbes?" He says ignoring Hayley. He started down the stairs, and I couldn't help but smile. Everything that had been stirring inside me for the last six months, every weird dream I could remember came to mind. My smile grew with each of them flowing through my mind.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Can we talk in private?" I ask. He took my hand and leads me out of the room. The next room was a study, and he closed the door.

I looked around, it was just as clean as the others. I thought this was almost over the top but this was also the family of the Originals and that thought went away. Thoughts of what to say to Klaus were flowing at a rapid pace that I couldn't even keep track of what they were. I just knew that it wouldn't be long until I'd blurt something out that I would regret.

"So Miss. Forbes…" he starts but before he finishes I blurt out.

"I'm here because of you. But now I'm not sure if I want to be here anymore." What in the world was I thinking? Why in the world did I just let that pop out of my mouth. I looked at him in horror but this just seemed to amuse him.

"Don't worry about Hayley, Caroline. She's only here because of Elisa and the stupid witches who don't practice." He said trying to comfort me, but truthfully it didn't seem to help.

"So what is there keeping Hayley here? The witches couldn't do anything to stop her other than kill her, right? But they don't really seem like the killing type." I asked as I'm trying to figure out where I stood in this huge mess. Looked at Klaus and found a look of surprise on his face.


End file.
